the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parties and Small Talk
Jekyll1886: There was a blinding flash of bluish-white light as an unknown gentleman materialized. Unfortunately, he did so right in the middle of the street. Momentarily disoriented, the man nearly got hit by a mail carriage as it ran its accustomed route. Fortunately, it was daytime and the coachman saw him in time and with distance enough to avoid him and still keep from having an accident. Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, the newcomer decided not to test his luck further, and made for the nearest curb. This, as it happened, put him practically on the Society's doorstep. He pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. He nodded, satisfied, and put it back in his waistcoat. He mounted the steps to the Society and proceeded to give three quick raps to the door. In his left arm he gingerly cradled a parcel, which he was relieved not to have dropped in his near miss with the mail coach. He checked his watch again. He repeated his knocking on the door to the Society--this time, much more loudly. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy marched to the door tiredly and the door slammed against the wall inside the society. "Can't a homeless girl that's staying here get some decent sleep?!" She yelled at him looking VERY tired. Jekyll1886: "Oh! Whoops! Terribly sorry!" he exclaimed, startled into instantaneous apology. He hadn't known anyone would be sleeping at this hour, and wondered privately if perhaps she'd partied a bit too hard last night. To his mind, a hangover would explain the ire perfectly. "Thank you for answering the door. My name is Gabriel Utterpun," he said, tipping his hat at her. "And I just need to speak with someone inside for a moment, if you don't mind. I'll be out of your hair before you know it, I promise!" he assured with a genuine smile and a slight bow of his head. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I was up all night trying to find a place to stay and I finally got set up three hours ago. Fine I guess" Lizzy said. Jekyll1886: Utterpun looked away sheepishly. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy sighed and stepped aside. Decipherer: Artemis, who had been walking around the Society to if nothing else get a feel for the building, almost didn't notice the knocking. A small smile graced his features when he saw the door answered, and he pokes his head through the gap of Lizzy and the door to offer a small wave. "Hello there!" He nods to Lizzy acknowledgingly. Jekyll1886: "Why, hello!" returned the gentleman, smiling widely as he extended his hand, glad to see a friendly-looking face. "Gabriel Utterpun, though my friends call me 'Gabby'. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr...." he trailed off. Decipherer: The man flashes a bright smile as he returns the handshake. "Delighted, mister Gabby! Artemis Geovanni." He pauses and looks between Lizzy and Gabriel. "Oh, goodness! Did I interrupt something?" Jekyll1886: "Just," he explains as he turns to Lizzy, "your sleep, I'm afraid, miss. Again, my apologies and my thanks." He gives a brief bow. "That's all I've interrupted, I hope," he reiterates, turning back to Artemis. "And you said your surname was Geovanni? How interesting! Are you, by chance, Italian?" he asks, intrigued. Decipherer: Artemis -- who, actually, has a blended accent of English and Greek, if the trained ear can identify it -- lets out a soft snort, "Oh, um, no! I. . . took my wife's surname, actually. But she is Italian, you're correct!" Jekyll1886: "Ah, how lovely! I took a trip to Italy and Greece last year with a friend of mine. Absolutely gorgeous!" he asserts with a florid gesture, as if conjuring up visions of sunny countrysides and vibrant cities in his right palm. (He takes the opportunity to cross the threshold as he does so. This enables him to really see the main hall for the first time.) "In fact, I--oh!" he stops short, as the visuals make quite an impression. After a moment's pause, he asserts, looking up at the Leviathan's skeleton and the tesla coils, "This place is...positively electrifying--make no bones''about it!" '''Decipherer:' Artemis opens his mouth to speak, but as Gabriel begins to joke, he instead begins to giggle, which slowly becomes squealing laughter. After pausing to catch his breath, he answers with equally bad puns: "You really took charge on that one -- I can't think of anyone who would have the guts!" Jekyll1886: Gabby tilts his head back and gives a hearty chortle, slapping his thigh in mirth. Glancing briefly at the Egyptian sarcophagus, the hot air balloon, and the dirigible, he grins and remarks, "Tut-''Tut''! You and this place would put anyone in high spirits! Oh, and speaking of spirits," he adds, shifting his grip on the parcel he holds, "I brought a little housewarming gift." Decipherer: Artemis breaks into another fit of snickers before looking towards the parcel. "Oh?" Jekyll1886: "Just a little something to liven things up for--I believe you call yourselves 'the lodgers'? I suppose you could call it the gift of Gab''by'. Do you know where I should put it? Anyone who likes is welcome to partake and enjoy." '''Decipherer: Artemis lets out a tiny chuckle. "This is my second day here, I'm afraid I'm hardly a good source." Jekyll1886: "Hm." Utterpun nods. "Ah, well," he shrugs, arriving at a decision. Looking about the main hall, he concludes, "No reason not to set up here, I suppose." He unwraps the parcel, which contains two metal boxes, each about a foot square by three inches thick and covered with various gears, crystals, and light-emitting diodes. He sets one box aside, underneath the sheltered colonnade on the left side of the main hall. Returning to the other box, he presses a blue, crystalline button embedded in the lid. The crystal begins to glow and fade, glow and fade, the light pulsing faster and faster until it envelops the entire hall in a brilliant, blue-white flash. When the light fades, the room looks ready for a party of epic proportions. All the exhibits remain as they were, but added to the hall are balloons, streamers, tables, chairs, a punch bowl, various hors d'oauvres, a full bar, and a chocolate fountain. Lively music plays on a Victrola. Confetti falls, seemingly out of nowhere. "Much better!" observes Gabby, heading for the bar. "Care for a drink?" Catt Hatter: *At the edge of the room, Gabby caught sight of two people coming up from the basement. One was wearing a large top hatt and looked like she had seen better days, while the other was a boy who appeared to be of African descent and wore no shoes. The pair, who were heading out for the day, stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the suddenly decorated hall. The girl spoke first.* What on earth? I don't remember hearing about a party. Good. If you had, and brought me here anyway I'd've punched you. We were going to be punching at each other soon anyways, dude. We should probably find out who this is for. *They approached the newcomer.* Hello, I don't believe we've met. *The girl said evenly, looking up at him and forgetting, as she often did these days, to smile.* I'm Catt. Jekyll1886: "Oh, just a little something my best friend, Harry, whipped up," Gabby explained, mixing himself a drink. "I set up everything for the party at my place--back in my home realm--and he simply used one of his transdimensional time-space devices to freeze it in time, right down to the confetti!" He moved away from the bar, in case Artemis wanted to help himself to the libations. "The box I used is something we call a 'Jaunt Launcher'--it takes material objects from one location and beams them to another, quick as a jaunt! So--Voila!--instant party." He smiled, making a sweeping gesture. As he did so, he noticed the approach of two people whose acquaintance he hadn't yet made. "Why, hel''lo''!" he answered Catt, genuine enthusiasm patent in his friendly tone as he smiled widely. "You're right, I don't believe we have. Gabriel Utterpun's the name, though you're welcome to call me 'Gabby'. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Catt Hatter: Nice to meet you. *She said, offering a handshake. The boy stood silently behind her.* Decipherer: He smiles widely, quiet in his processing every word he'd said. Jekyll1886: Gabby was sure Artemis would join in the conversation again when he felt ready, so he continued speaking with Catt. He returned her handshake; then his gaze shifted to focus on the quiet boy who hadn't yet introduced himself. "And who is this young lad?" he queried, unsure whether the boy would answer for himself, or if this dimension's protocol meant Catt would do the introductions. Catt Hatter: Sozo. *The boy stated quickly, fixing Gabby with a wide eyed stare. He could see that though the boy's one eye was an expected natural dark brown, his left eye was bright red.* Jekyll1886: Gabby nearly did a double-take, but the micro-expression was brief and was quickly succeeded by a relaxed but intrigued look. "Sozo," Utterpun repeated, making sure he had the name right. He'd studied Latin and Greek at university, so unless this was just a phonological coincidence... "What a wonderful name," he declared, his expression softening as he broke into a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand to the adolescent. Catt Hatter: *The boy gave his hand a warey look, taking a half step back. The white patch in his hair standing out against his otherwise black head.* Sozo, it's a handshake. *Catt said tiredly.* Don't be rude. *Sozo hesitantly took the man's hand and gave it a quick shake before withdrawing once again.* Nice to meet you. *He said.* Jekyll1886: Utterpun nodded in approval. Satisfied, he deemed it wise not to push Sozo further; if the lad wanted to talk, he'd do so in his own time. "Well, feel free to help yourself to anything you like," he admonished, indicating the party spread and thereby giving the boy a ready excuse not to interact, if he needed one. Catt Hatter: *Sozo leaned in and mumbled to Catt.* I know, we'll get there eventually, there's still plenty of daylight left. Why not grab a snack or something, hm? *Sozo reluctantly made his way over to the buffet, glancing at Catt every few seconds.* Sorry about him, he doesn't like talking to people. Jekyll1886: Utterpun shrugged good-naturedly. "Not everyone does." He took a sip from his gin & tonic. "So, Catt," he began, changing the subject, "I take it you're one of the lodgers here. What's your field of study, if you don't mind my asking?" Catt Hatter: Quantumtemporal Fluxdisplacementology. *She answered softly.* Basically punching holes in space so two separate locations can be accessed as easily as walking through an open doorway. *The entirety of her explanation lacked any energy, and felt exceptionally rehearsed.* And what of yours? If you don't mind me asking. Jekyll1886: "So you could say it's a holey endeavor?" he half-joked, trying to lighten the mood. But it was patent from his increasingly concerned expression and brief, self-deprecating answer--"Oh, I'm just a lawyer, nothing fancy"--that he sensed something was amiss. "My dear miss, whatever is the matter? You look as if you've the weight of the world on your shoulders." Catt Hatter: Oh, nothing. *She sighed, offering a half hearted smile.* At least not something you could do anything about. Betrayal just, doesn't sit well with me. Jekyll1886: "I can't imagine it sitting well with anyone," he agreed. "And it's true: I don't know if I can help you with it. But sometimes just talking about it can lessen the sting--even give a new perspective, on occasion. Come, at least rest your feet," he suggested, indicating a chair. "Let me get you something to drink. What would you like?" Catt Hatter: Thank you, *she said, taking the offered seat.* I'm, not really craving anything at the moment, but if you have warm milk that'd be nice. Jekyll1886: "Conveniently, I do just happen to have some," he nodded, smiling. "I keep it around for hot toddies," he explained as he fetched the warm milk and poured some into a glass mug. "But those don't seem particularly popular at the moment," he admitted, with a glance around the room. Heading back, he set the mug down in front of Catt. "Have as much as you like," he offered, then took a seat himself. He sipped his gin & tonic. Catt Hatter: Thank you, *she took a sip from the mug. The liquid wasn't hot enough to burn, but the slight sting felt good and she sighed.* What's a 'hot toddie'? Jekyll1886: "Oh, it's just tea--prepared however one takes it--with an added splash of whiskey, rum, Frangelico, or what-have-you. Good as a hangover cure, or just when you're sick. Helpful against a sore throat and muscle ache." He smiled, and his eye took on a look of reminiscence. "Harry Jekyll taught me that one." Catt Hatter: *''Harry Jekyll?'' She wondered.* That sounds nice. *Catt, not sure what else to say took another sip from the hot glass.* Jekyll1886: "Mm, it's quite soothing," he concurred. Coming back to the previous subject, he wondered, "By the way, the, ah..." he lowered the volume of his voice, "betrayal you mentioned earlier..." He looked as if he wanted to ask a question. Catt Hatter: Yes? *she asked gently.* What of it? Jekyll1886: "Was it one of the other lodgers?" he asked, sympathy mixed with a hint of uneasiness as he cast a subtle glance about the room. Catt Hatter: What? No! *she said surprised.* No. Well, yes. But not like that. *Catt sighed and swirled the milk in her cup. From across the room, Sozo watched them and listened.* It was me. Jekyll1886: Now it was Gabby's turn to be surprised; that was honestly the last thing he'd expected to hear! But, he reflected, then continued aloud: "You don't seem a bad sort, Catt--far from it, in fact!" He took a sip of his drink. "You must have had your reasons, and likely good ones," he ventured. "What happened?" he asked simply. Catt Hatter: You're too kind, *she said, sipping her milk again.* I saved her life, and she didn't want me to. Jekyll1886: "Oh! You--saved someone's--!" he exclaimed, surprise and relief flooding his features. "Well that's nothing to be ashamed of!" he averred, breaking into a smile. The smile dampened as her words sank in. "Though 'she' doesn't see it that way..." He cocked his head. Catt Hatter: No, she doesn't. Not that I blame her, *She sighed heavily.* She couldn't know what would've happened had I not. Jekyll1886: "She's unaware she would've died?" asked Utterpun, incredulous. Catt Hatter: No, she was supposed to have a split personality, but something went wrong in the procedure and the original personality disappeared. Her body got stuck somewhere between the two, so she's in constant pain. She thought if she disappeared that the original would come back. It didn't, so I made sure she never disappeared in the first place. Jekyll1886: "Oh. Well, that sounds perfectly reasonable," declared Gabby in total earnest. "Does she know the original wouldn't've come back?" He thought a moment. "She is some sort of Jekyll, I take it?" Catt Hatter: So you know about the Jekyll and Hyde phenomena. From what I can gather, she's actually meant to be the Hyde of the two. *Catt stared off at a wall.* And no, I don't think she did know. If she believed me on that she might not be so angry. *She took another swig of her milk, emptying the mug.* Jekyll1886: "Hm. If evidence is all she requires, we may have a solution yet. Harry chose the reality with the most Jekylls and Hydes for me to visit, after all, so I can only assume he saw the one where she died and decided against jaunting me there. He'd have a record of its existence; he's very meticulous when it comes to science. Perhaps we could simply share that data with her?" Gabby suggested, raising his eyebrows. Catt Hatter: I'm not sure if that would work, it was still this universe. Just an alternate timeline. *She set her empty mug on the table.* One that I decided to not let happen. Besides, she won't see me. Jekyll1886: "If it's only an alternate timeline, I'm certain he'd have a record of it," the lawyer assured her. "He's rather thorough about these things. He took a great deal of care not to send me to a timeline where everyone perishes, for instance." Catt Hatter: *Catt chuckled at this.* A wise decision. Maybe if she was able to see the record, then she might understand my decision. *Just then, Sozo came up and handed her a plate with a nanaimo bar on it and a fourk.* Oh, *she blinked, surprised.* Thank you. Hmph. We should get going while there's still daylight. I'll be waiting at the door. *With that, he strode over to the entryway and waited against the wall.* I don't understand that guy. *Catt said, taking a bite of her favourite dessert.* Jekyll1886: "It takes all kinds," shrugged Gabby. He polished off his drink. "And I'd be perfectly happy to have Harry send the datalog over," he confirmed. "Though it may take a little while. I imagine his Jaunt Array needs a bit of recharging after all this." He indicated the festive room. Catt Hatter: Is that the device you used? Sounds cool. *She looked around the room with renewed interest.* Sending the log over would be very much appreciated, thank you! Jekyll1886: "Ah, well actually the box I used is just a little homing beacon called a Jaunt Launcher. It simply gives the Jaunt Array--all the equipment back at Harry's lab--something to lock onto," he clarified. "As for the log, I'm happy to help. I'll give him a ring just as soon as the party winds down." Catt Hatter: Thank you, *she set down her now empty plate and stood up.* Thank you so much! It should really help her. Jekyll1886: "I'm glad," returned Gabby. Then he glanced at his glass, drained of all its delightful liquor. "Looks like I'm running on empty," he observed, lifting it by the rim. "One can't run a proper en''gin''e without fuel." He smiled. Catt Hatter: *Catt snickered at the pun.* Indeed! I've heard people say liquor is good for what ale''s them. '''Jekyll1886:' Gabriel laughed, a sparkling sound of pure delight in merriment and relief at a snafu solved. "Wiser words were never spoken, it's true," he agreed jovially, then rose in preparation to refill his glass. Catt Hatter: I hope I'll be seeing you around in the future? *Catt asked, catching Sozo's impatient glare.* I've got to go, sparring practice. Sorry to bow out of the party so early! Jekyll1886: "I'd like nothing better," replied Gabriel with a respectful dip of his head. "Enjoy your practice. Best not to keep your friend waiting any longer," he agreed, giving a small nod of acknowledgement to Sozo. Catt Hatter: *Catt smiled and went over to join Sozo.* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile... Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina, from her room upstairs, smells chocolate. She went running at full speed down the hall and tumbled down the stairs, her eyes wide when she saw the fountain* Whoever did this is my new favorite person. Screw Helen. Jekyll1886: Before Elaina stands the chocolate fountain in all its glory. The rich liquid gives off a mouth-watering aroma as it spills over three tiers before pooling in the bottom basin, only to be piped skyward again in a perfect circle of confectionary bliss. Spread around it on the table are silver trays, complete with miniature tongs and various treats for dipping--strawberries, apple slices, marshmallows, toffee, pretzels, nuts--and, to one side, a stack of little china plates. "Feel free to help yourself," comes a friendly voice from off to Elaina's right. Ms Elaina Hyde: Really?! *she put a marshmallow on the tongs and dipped it in chocolate, happily eating it and instantly getting chocolate all over her lips, nose, and chin.* (this is Elise alter ego in the italics, not her. Just btw.) Just hope nobody sees you and takes it away, short stack. ''*Elaina thought about that and dipped a ton of different foods in the chocolate, put them on a plate, and hid in a corner* '''Jekyll1886:' "Go ahead," Gabriel answered cheerily. He seemed as happy to see that someone had taken such a liking to the fountain as Elaina did to be taking advantage of it. He poured himself another drink and took a long, relaxing swig. Catt Hatter: Check the corners you want to hide in before trying to use them. *A low voice said from next to her.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she jumped and giggled* oh! I'm sorry! *she went to move* Catt Hatter: You don't have to leave. It was just some advice for the future. *Sozo mumbled.* Don't want you accidentally getting harmed. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh.... Well, I'll just go somewhere else... I didn't mean to get in your way. Sorry! Catt Hatter: You're not in my way. *He stared impatiently at Catt, who was talking with Gabby across the room.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. Okay! I don't think we've met. I'm Elaina! Catt Hatter: Sozo. *He said, offering a stiff handshake.* Nice to meet you. Ms Elaina Hyde: *slowly shakes his hand, getting used to the handshakes by now* Catt Hatter: *Sozo shook her hand once, then quickly returned it to his pocket. All these people in one place, it was making him uncomfortable.* Wish she'd hurry up. Ms Elaina Hyde: Who? Catt? Why? Catt Hatter: *He turned to look at her appraisingly. Deciding she was safe, he answered.* We're supposed to go spar. She needs the defense training. Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm. That's cool! Catt Hatter: I guess, but I think it would be cooler if it weren't necessary. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, true... Catt Hatter: Yeah... *He stood in awkward silence, having no idea what to say next. He really hated parties, especially the unexpected ones. They were harder to avoid.* Ms Elaina Hyde: So... *she didn't know what to say. She just ate her chocolate and hoped nobody would get mad* Catt Hatter: *Just then, Sozo huffed in exasperation.* She's finished her drink and they're still talking! We're not gonna get out to practice until tomorrow if she doesn't wrap it up. Ms Elaina Hyde: Well, sometimes it's hard to stop a conversation. It is for me. I could talk for hours... Catt Hatter: She's not even trying. She's more interested in getting some record of something from this guy. *He grumbled.* I'm not waiting anymore. *Sozo walked over to the dessert table, grabbed a nanaimo bar, stuck it on a plate and grabbed a fork before bruskly marching over to hand the favoured treat to Catt. After saying something Elaina couldn't hear, he returned to stand near the front entrance.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh.... Uh.... Bye, then.... *she frowned hard. She wanted to be friends with him! She ran over* can I watch you two practice? Pleeeeease??*Elaina used cuteness!* Catt Hatter: Uh, sure. I guess, *he said, not expecting her to speak to him again. Or at least not so soon.* But why would you of all people want to watch us hit each other? Ms Elaina Hyde: Fighting is so cool! Maybe if I watch, I can learn a little. Not be so... Useless. Now you're getting it, short stack. ''(This whole time Elise has been putting her down, of course~) '''Catt Hatter:' I wouldn't have taken you for a fighter. You say you're interested in learning hand-to-hand combat? *He gave the girl an appraising look.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I am! You're weak, you'll never beat ''that guy. '''Catt Hatter:' Hm, *he raised one hand, the palm facing Elaina.* Hit my hand once with your left, and once with your right. Ms Elaina Hyde: *she did as she was told, looking serious. Then she started smiling. Elise was mumbling funny things, trying to break her concentration* Catt Hatter: Good enough to start with I guess. *He said, lowering his hand as Catt finally joined them.* Hi Elaina. We ready to go? *She asked Sozo.* Yeah. She's coming. *He gestured to Elaina.* She's actually interested in self defence. Unlike you, you've been putting this off for days! *Catt looked surprised at this.* You're going to be joining our sparring sessions? Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, um... Yeah. If that's okay... I could just watch... *blushes* Catt Hatter: No, no! It's fine! Just a bit unexpected. *She said reassuringly.* This'll be interesting. Let's go. *Sozo grumbled, and lead the trio out to the park where they practiced until the sun started to set.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *she tried to be serious, but Elise wasn't helping.* Catt Hatter: *As they walked back to the Society, Sozo thought about the new girl's performance. She had been giving it her best, but also had seemed distracted. They would need to work on her focus.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina had gone quiet, worried. Elise had been silent now. Then she said something.* Bitch, that's the Tubby Custard machine ''*and Elaina started laughing ''so. Hard. she was crying* Catt Hatter: *Both Catt and Sozo jumped at their companion's sudden laughter. Meanwhile, the narrator sniggered behind the keyboard. (I understood that reference.) She quipped, much to Catt's confusion.* What's so funny? *Catt asked Elaina, rather confused.* Ms Elaina Hyde: (YOU GOT IT?! WINNNNNNN!!!!!) *she was laughing so hard, she was gasping for air* I remembered something.... Catt Hatter: (Yup, by the way I like your shoelaces.) *''Shoelaces? What?'' Catt didn't understand any of what the voices were talking about.* W-well don't keep us in suspense, what was the joke? Ms Elaina Hyde: (... I didn't get that one. Sorry...) Something from... My time. You know how I'm from the future? It was a... Future joke. Catt Hatter: (That's okay. It's a tumblr thing, a way for users to check for other tumblr users.) Ahh, okay then. Was it a TV thing or...? *Catt trailed off, wondering about a lot of things. Meanwhile Sozo had wandered inside to keep his usual routine of avoiding people.* Ms Elaina Hyde: (Ohhh. I saw that on Pinterest... I used to use tumblr, but only to follow John and Hank Green XDX) No, but... No. Catt Hatter: (I've noticed a lot of people prefer to view tumblr from behind the safe barrier of Pinterest. :3 ) Oh, internet? *''What's a pinterest?'' she wondered.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah. Obtained From 1st TRPS OC Gabby Utterpun Intro! Category:Main Plot Category:Haunting Pasts